A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring device to aid in training military personnel in the use of present and future weapon systems.
B. Prior Art
In man-to-man engagement simulation, it is desirable to score each individual's performance in a tactical environment. Previously a referee scored the individual's performance and determined when personnel were removed from the tactical exercises. This method of scorekeeping was inaccurate and often times subjective. To overcome this difficulty, the present invention provides a man-to-man engagement simulator which allows for impartial accurate scorekeeping during military field exercises.